Gea
by aiko musume
Summary: Debido a las acciones de Hanako es asesinada por mandato de la corporación en la que solía trabajar, logra mandar lejos a su hijo Souichi Tatsumi con la esperanza de que descubra la verdad y el caos que se avecina.


CAMINABA A PRISA empacando solo lo esencial, las maletas se llenaban y vaciaban aumentando la desesperación de un joven entre los 20 y 25 años, no comprendía el porqué de tanta prisa, de un momento a otro su madre le había indicado que empacara solo lo más importante ya que se mudarían ese mismo día o más bien él se mudaría ese mismo día, según las propias palabras de su querida madre lo alcanzaría en unos días.

\- ¿pero porque mierdas tenemos que mudarnos así?, no es que adore este lugar, pero no veo porque hacer todo tan a la carrera. - se quejaba al tiempo que escondía libros entre su ropa que su madre ya había sacado por que ocupaban demasiado espacio.

-Souichi ¿Qué te he dicho sobre ese vocabulario?, cuando estemos instalados en nuestra nueva residencia te explicare, por el momento y las prisas me es imposible decírtelo ok. - expresaba manteniendo su semblante tranquilo y a la vez maternal, aunque se denotaba cierta preocupación que no pasaba desapercibida por su hijo.

-mira, vas a abordar el tren de las 3 pm -le entrega unos boletos, parecía que ya lo tenía todo planeado con anticipación, aunque el apenas y se enteraba- en tu mismo vagón viajara un hombre de confianza con el que te quedaras hasta que yo vaya por ti- pero fue interrumpida súbitamente por una lluvia de quejas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué debo quedarme con un completo desconocido?, siempre has sido sobre protectora y ahora me mandas solo a otra ciudad y encargado con un tipo que ni conozco, tengo 25 años podría quedarme en un hotel o buscar un departamento por mi cuenta- dijo en total desacuerdo pues jamás le había gustado interactuar con extraños – además ¿Qué pasara con el trabajo?, ¡estamos bajo contrato! - Mira expectante a la mujer que detuvo sus movimientos con lo último mencionado, pasan unos segundos entonces ella se acerca, posa sus manos en su rostro para decirle de forma casi suplicante.

\- hijo sé que ahora estas confuso, pero debes confiar en mí, te prometo que te explicare lo que pasa una vez me reúna contigo - Souichi frunce el ceño soltando un pequeño gruñido a lo que ella sonríe cálidamente.- la persona que te acogerá podrá contestar algunas de tus preguntas, sopórtalo un poco solo serán unos días, tan pronto arregle unos asuntos pendientes iré por ti y por el trabajo no tienes que preocuparte yo ya me ocupe de eso si, en tu maleta puse algo de dinero y unos papeles para el hombre que te acompañara, es importante que se los des, trata de ser amable con él, es un hombre al que aprecio mucho y estoy segura que terminara agradándote- sonríe cariñosamente, Souichi un poco más calmado toma las manos de su madre con delicadeza sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-tratare, pero no prometo nada-

-con eso basta ven vamos a terminar de empacar-

Al cabo de un par de horas ya habían terminado por empacar solo unas tres maletas para souichi, pues no se decidía que era más importante de todas sus cosas ya que para el todo era igual de importante y una más a medio terminar para su madre. Afuera se escucha el claxon de un taxi.

-Ya llego el taxi es hora de que te vayas o no llegaras a tiempo al tren- lo empujaba con todo y maletas a la salida.

-espera ¿en qué momento llamaste al taxi? -

-esta mañana mientras te bañabas ahora- dice con una expresión traviesa.

La mira con reproche, en un tierno gesto se cruza de brazos he inconscientemente infla un poco sus cachetes, la mira fijamente, unos segundos después suelta un largo suspiro de resignación, después de todo es su madre con quien estaba tratando y si algo sabe al derecho y al revés es que nunca le ganara, pero solo a ella, pues su orgullo no le permitía agachar la cabeza a nadie más.

-parece que no tengo elección, está bien mama, pero si no llegas en una semana volveré y no habrá poder humano que me mueva de aquí hasta saber qué es lo que está pasando-

Apenas termino de hablar ella no pudo evitar lanzarse a abrazarlo, ella comprendía muy bien que el merecía una larga charla con ella y la tendría, directa o indirectamente. se separa, le da un beso en la frente y cierra la puerta del taxi para darle las ultimas indicaciones.

-casi lo olvido, el otro boleto es para tu acompañante, estaré a tu lado más pronto de lo que crees hijo, no te preocupes ya sabes como soy, siempre voy contra la corriente -

Le guiña el ojo derecho levantado un poco el pecho con cierto aire de grandeza provocando una sonrisa nerviosa en souichi quien solo asiente aceptando las acciones de su madre, después de despedirse se gira hacia el conductor y le da la indicación de llevarlo hacia la central de trenes. a lo lejos se ve al automóvil desaparecer en una curva dejando una espesa estela de incógnitas.

DE PIE en la acera con el cuerpo relajado dejándose acariciar por los rayos del sol, aún seguía observando hacia la dirección que tomo el taxi, sus ojos fijos en la nada no lograron contener una lagrima dejándola correr por sus blancas mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios. el sabor salado de esa pequeña gota la despertó de su letargo, se limpió los ojos delicadamente con sus dedos luego tomo una nueva postura firme acompañada de una expresión seria con el ceño levemente fruncido, se dio media vuelta y camino tranquilamente hacia la puerta, por un segundo su mano derecha tembló antes de tocar la manija, inhalo profundamente casi aguantando la respiración para después soltarla en una relajante exhalación larga.

Su cuerpo avanzaba casi por inercia, como un robot programado, cerró la puerta y dio media vuelta usando el impulso para dar una patada a la pared, donde solo debía haber madera solida comenzaron a escucharse quejidos, unas pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeron seguidos de un cuerpo cuyos colores cambiaron como un camaleón que ha perdido su capacidad de camuflaje. Sin perder tiempo en menos de un segundo metió sus manos dentro de su blusa sacando varias cuchillas las lanzo a través de los pequeños huecos del cuerpo que parece caer en cámara lenta ante la velocidad de sus movimientos, una masa en el techo parece desprenderse con rapidez mientras que al fondo de la sala el suelo se tiñe de rojo dejando al descubierto otra persona con una cuchilla enterrada en el cuello atravesando la yugular.

-no se resista doctora Hanako Tatsumi, coopere o tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas- se escucha una voz serena y profunda que inunda la habitación de una tensión increíble.

\- ¿debo suponer que para ustedes disparar y luego preguntar es su tarjeta de presentación? - contesta burlona

-no eran balas doctora eran dardos tranquilizantes, como ve nos estamos tomando muchas molestias a pesar de sus actos contra la compañía-

Transcurren unos segundos de silencio total donde Hanako mantiene todos sus sentidos alerta hasta que por fin la voz intrusa aparece desconcertándola.

\- ¿no quiere saber porque Souji Tatsumi no se encontrará con su querido hijo en la estación de trenes? -

\- ¿he? -

Solo eso basto para que bajara su guardia por un segundo y ser emboscada por tres hombres que la sometieron, uno de ellos la sostenía con toda su fuerza contra el suelo pues ella aún se resistía.

-suéltenme...-

-inmovilícenla-

La toman de los brazos y con una cinta gris le pegan las manos, al llegar a sus piernas Hanako logra zafar una acertando una patada directa a la base de la nariz empujando el hueso hacia arriba atravesando el cráneo e incrustándose en el cerebro provocando una muerte inmediata.

-eres una maldita zorra- susurro el otro hombre que sometía su otra pierna inmovilizándola, al mismo tiempo tomo su tobillo con la mano derecha y con la izquierda golpeo el costado de su rodilla descolocando el hueso.

-agghaa- su cuerpo se tensa haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no gritar del dolor- aun si me golpean o me torturan ya perdieron- suelta una risa ahogada por el dolor- no importa lo que hagan no podrán recuperar los datos de su preciosa investigación malditos bastardos-

Fue arrastrada hasta una silla donde la amarraron de la cintura, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo, ahora solo permanece una débil sonrisa resignada a su ya marcado destino.

El primero en actuar era el hombre que le disloco el hueso de la rodilla, vestía un atuendo semi formal, camiseta de botones blanca manga larga, pantalones jeans azul oscuro a la cintura donde resaltaban un cinturón de piel con una enorme hebilla con forma de toro y unas botas de trabajo negras y muy lustradas, su cabeza y rostro estaba cubierto con una máscara negra lisa. a simple vista se nota que es alguien moreno por el color de la piel de sus manos y lo poco que se ve de su cuello, de estatura media rondando 1:70 metros.

el segundo hombre levemente más alto de piel blanca algo rosada, portaba la misma mascara pero en color gris metálico, sus vestimentas eran más sencillas un playera negra con una corbata de volitas estampada, unos pans azul cielo con unos tenis converse con la imagen de la bandera de USA.

-se le advirtió que no actuara por su cuenta doctora Tatsumi, ¿deberás pensó que podía llevarse a Gaia sin ser atrapada?- camina a su alrededor como un cazador dispuesto a lanzarse en cualquier momento a su presa, de un movimiento rápido la toma del cabello jalando su cabeza hacia atrás- tenemos métodos para sacarle la información así que ahórranos tiempo- con un movimiento de cabeza les hace una señal a su compañero, este saca del bolsillo izquierdo de su pans una jeringa con un líquido amarillento.

-no sé por qué no vas al grano sabes que no hablare, lo que buscas ya no está conmigo - aunque quería poner resistencia se notaba cuan acobardada estaba.

\- muy mal, muy mal, si te refieres al chico que mandaste a Hamamatsu de una vez te informo que ya hay un agente esperando por el en el tren- ante esto la mujer quedo en shock "¿Cómo lo supo?" pensó ella- nosotros nunca dejamos pasar nada por alto especialmente si se trata de ti - contesto como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos- es una lástima, el investigador Tatsumi Souji realmente prometía mucho seguro el infeliz ya está muerto-

\- ¡¿Qué… que le hicieron MALDITOS?!- grito casi desgarrando su garganta.

-matarlo por supuesto- dijo como si del clima se tratara- ha pero no se deprima pronto estará alado de su marido pudriéndose en el otro mundo- sin cambiar el tono de su voz tranquilo - sabemos que hackeo el sistema y descargo todos los datos que teníamos sobre Gaia y que toda esa información ahora mismo está en manos de su hijo mayor Souichi Tatsumi quien por el momento es el único que puede acceder a esa información- habla mientras prepara la jeringa que le dio su compañero - también sabemos que su hijo es "especial" al parecer a la corta edad de 10 años comenzó a manifestar su poder, factor de regeneración una habilidad muy rara entre los sper pero eso no lo hace inmortal y eso lo sabe muy bien, ahora le doy dos opciones, la primera: nos dice todo de una vez, la matamos rápido sin dolor y su hijo tendrá la oportunidad de vivir siempre y cuando sea trabajando para nosotros o la segunda opción: le inyecto esto directo en la yugular y…-

-mátame no te daré el gusto malnacid.. "plaft"- la abofeteo partiéndose el labio por la fuerza empleada.

-no me interrumpas - dice con desprecio inyectando la sustancia lentamente hasta que queda vacía- lo que ahora mismo corre por tu torrente sanguíneo es un estimulante del sistema nervioso, aumentara 5 veces todo el dolor que sientas- le entierra la aguja de la jeringa en la pierna.

-haaag-trata de contener el alarido de dolor- aun si me torturas no te diré nada- el sudor comienza a correr por su frente, el punzante dolor en su pierna comenzaba a volverse insoportable.

\- lo que pase ahora con usted no será ni la mitad de lo que le are a su hijito-

Una risa desquiciada se escapó de los labios de Hana volviéndose cada vez más estridentes

-¿deberás creen que Souiji moriría así de fácil?, mi esposo es un hombre muy amable y amoroso pero no es tonto e indefenso menos- su rostro muestra una sonrisa melancólica - si - como si le hablara al aire - mi Souji seguro está muerto en este momento pero no dudo ni por un segundo que se llevó con sigo a todos los que mandaron por el - lentamente sus ojos reflejaban la victoria- mi hijo llegara a su destino, no podrán evitar que use el Gaia para detenerlos a todos ustedes ENFERMOS ¡plaf!- otra bofetada, otra y otra más hasta que su mejilla quedo roja e inflamada.

TATSUMI HANAKO fue torturada por hora y media, su cuerpo fue metido en un tambo lleno de cloro que permanecería en el comedor hasta que alguien decidiera entrar a la casa y la reportara a la policía. Vieron la sangre, los dientes arrancados de raíz esparcidos en la alfombra, pedazos de cuero cabelludo y una nariz cubierta de sangre en la mesa fue lo primero que divisaron los ojos horrorizados de los oficiales hasta que por fin uno de ellos llego con una palanca para abrir el tanque. Muchos salieron corriendo para recuperar el aliento, otros vomitaron ahí mismo, dentro del tanque se halla el cuerpo inerte de una mujer mutilada, desnuda y con el estómago abierto desde adentro por una rata que flotaba muerta en el cloro.

EN LA ESTACIÓN de trenes Souichi caminaba por los pasillos hacia el andén numero 8 donde choca con una chica que caminaba distraída hablando por el celular, tirando las cosas de ambos al suelo.

\- ¡fíjate por donde vas cuatro ojos! - recoge sus cosas dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

-maldita mocosa - masculla con coraje - ¡si fue tu culpa que chocáramos! - grito, pero ella ya no le escuchaba pues se había colocado los audífonos.

-las generaciones de hoy están siendo demasiado consentidos, para que fregados tienen hijos si no los van a disciplinar como se debe joder-

Se queja mientras recoge sus cosas a toda prisa, había llegado a tiempo, pero no le gustaba que la gente que pasaba viera todas sus cosas regadas por el suelo. En cuanto termino de meter (mal guardar) todo se fue a abordar el tren.

\- por culpa de esa mocosa casi pierdo los boletos entre tanta basura en el suelo, que gente tan sucia ¿que no conocen los malditos botes de basura?- se detuvo un momento en el pasillo para verificar su número de habitación - a ver que numero de habitación tengo mmm ¿sesenta y nueve?- miro el otro y abrió los ojos al notar que ese no era el suyo - ¿viaje con destino a tokyo? grrrrr esa niñata tontaaaa - pateo la pared - ¡JA! pues que el otro tipejo pague su boleto y ya - con una sonrisa de satisfacción toma sus cosas y se dirige hacia su habitación, de reojo vuelve a ver el número de su boleto – ... ese número me da mala espina – susurra sintiendo recorrer un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

Por fin en su habitación nota lo agradable que es a la vista, espacioso, sillones de piel suaves y cómodos además de su gran ventanal que le proporcionara vista panorámica durante todo el viaje, suelta un suspiro acomoda sus cosas para después tumbarse en el sillón y quedarse profundamente dormido.

CAMINANDO POR el mismo pasillo que recorrió souichi hace unos minutos un joven casi de la misma edad, alto, su cabello ondulado negro carbón que cubría fácilmente sus oídos y rosaba su nuca, se dirigía con parsimonia hasta el vagón que marcaba su boleto admirando cada detalle del pasillo, los colores, la gente, que viaja al mismo destino que él. Por un momento se preguntó qué clase de circunstancias habían hecho que compartieran el mismo espacio a un mismo destino. aun sabiendo que al arribar no volvería a saber de ellos. se detuvo enfrente de una puerta corrediza admirando por un breve instante el acabado en matices crema y café oscuro, soltó un suspiro mientras dirigía su mano a la manija e ingresaba a la habitación. Inmóvil observa a la persona que sería su acompañante durante el viaje, el pequeño golpe seco de la puerta cerrándose tras de él lo saco de su trance, se dispuso a sentarse frente a ese singular pasajero tan llamativo a la vista, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas se dedicó a detallar cada característica de su fisionomía; alto y esbelto con una piel tan blanca que pareciera nunca lo han tocado los rayos del sol, su cabello rubio cenizo de un singular tono plateado tan lacio y sedoso que ni el viento podría enredarlo, si él no hubiera estado durmiendo en ese momento podría ver su color de ojos, se escuchó un molesto sonido del otro lado de la puerta, era la alarma de un celular perteneciente a quien iba pasando, mientras se escucha a la persona alejarse atendiendo la llamada el mantenía su total atención a esos delicados parpados moverse luciendo sus largas y gruesas pestañas peinando el aire elegantemente descubriendo al fin esas orbes miel brillantes como el oro.

su mirada confusa lo analizaba de pies a cabeza buscando algo, sus suaves labios delgados se mueven solo para sorprender aún más que su apariencia.

\- ¿qué tanto me miras desconocido imbécil? - ahora su seño se había fruncido descubriendo sus largas cejas delgadas del mismo color de su cabello, su boca se torció en un gesto de desagrado.

-n... no nada, discúlpame es solo que bueno, lo siento, lamento haberlo despertado- se disculpó luego muy nervioso se fue a sentar en el sillón de enfrente dejando su maleta al otro extremo "es el hombre más hermoso que haya conocido en toda mi vida aunque su carácter no cuadra con su apariencia" hay algo en el que lo atrae como si lo tuviera encantado " si, es eso, amor a primera vista" sintió enrojecer sus mejillas entonces una gran necesidad por seguir hablándole lo invadió.

\- y ¿usted a donde se dirige? - "¡genial, bien hecho es obvio que va al mismo lugar que yo, debo arreglar mi error pronto"- me refería a ¿cuál es el motivo de su viaje?, a perdón no me he presentado soy Morinaga Tetsuhiro - se inclinó haciendo una pequeña reverencia - y voy a Hamamatsu por trabajo, afortunadamente fui reclutado por una gran farmacéutica estoy muy emocionado ya que es un nuevo comienzo para mí, tengo grandes expectativas en mi nuevo empleo ¿y usted? -

le muestra la sonrisa más amistosa que tiene esperando que le siga la plática hasta que ve como un tierno sonrojo enmarca su pálido rostro haciéndolo ver adorable combinado con su ceño fruncido. desvió su mirada y agacho el rostro.

-eso debería preguntarte yo, se supone que tú me darás alojamiento temporal así que ahora mismo me dices a ¿dónde demonios me llevaras? -

\- ¿he?, pero si te acabo de conocer ¿cómo puedo darte alojamiento? - "no entiendo como llegue a este punto, bueno admito que la idea de tener en casa a un hombre tan atractivo no me desagrada al contrario pero ¡lo acabo de conocer ni que fuera una fácil!, bueno nomas poquito ¡pero eso fue en mi adolescencia ahora soy un adulto RES-PON-SA-BLE!, bien compórtate Tetsuhiro".Mientras este debate mental se llevaba a cabo en su mente no se daba cuenta de las diferentes muecas que terminaba haciendo provocando que el nerviosismo de Souichi se agrandara.


End file.
